


OK Now what ?

by Chxeuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desperate Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Fanart, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxeuse/pseuds/Chxeuse
Summary: Chat Noir is just desperate to woo his Lady so he goes to one girl he knows will help him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	OK Now what ?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm back !
> 
> I write this from this fan art >>> https://twitter.com/yuntoku_draws/status/1224683651138494465  
> go see it it's cute !!  
> Maybe i'll write the sequel i'm not sure 
> 
> it is super short but i loved the fan art and wanted to write it sooo here goes nothing !

It's been a while since Chat Noir was visiting Marinette on her balconery. It's started after the Evillustrator when he had to protect her. He consider her as a friend for Adrien but he always wonder why she was so shy around him. So what was his surprise when she was so confident around Chat Noir.

He was so glad he came back. Marinette is great and he likes spending time with her, talking about fashion and seeing the spark lighting up in her eyes when she talks about her passion, eating pastries or just watching a movie with her. 

One night after his visit to Marinette he realised that if it wasn't for his Lady i'll definitely would have a crush on Marinette. How can he not? She is super talended, brave, sweet, stood up for everyone and shakes her ass off to help everyone in their class. She is the everyday Ladybug afterall. 

A few weeks later he came back. It's was one of those night. One when he could only think about Ladybug. How bad he wants to know her, his identity of course but not just that. About her life, her passion, her favorite color. But his Lady never get into the detail, affraid it will lead him to discover her identity.

"What do you think of kitty?"

"How can I get Ladybug to fall in love with me?"

"Maybe first try being Adrien Agreste"

Desperate as he was for advice and to get his lady Chat Noir decided to let go of his transformation. He knows he can trust Marinette. "Plagg claws in"

"…"

"Ok now what?

"…"

Marinette.exe has stopped working *beeeeeeeeep*

Thank to his catlike reflexe Adrien catch Marinette before she falls. "Marinette !! You gotta finish advising me"

"Is this boy for real?" a high pitch voice said 

"I think he is" replyed Plagg 

He should have not done that he broke her and he doesn't even know why. He tried to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. A few breath were needed before he could think of what to do next that's when he saw it. A little red flying thing that looks a lot like a kwami. 

…  
…  
…

"Princess… Is that a kwami ???" he whispered. But that would mean… 

Adrien.exe has stopped working *beeeeeeeep*


End file.
